LOVE ME RIGHT
by sendulce
Summary: Dua pasang anak manusia yang mencari cinta. Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Luhan-Kris
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Right

Cinta pada pandangan pertama kadang tak seindah kisah dongeng. Cinta yang tulus biasanya tak bahagia di awal namun manis pada akhirnya…

Cast:

Aku hanya gadis biasa. Tidak sempurna. Bahkan aku hanya hidup karena aku sudah terlanjur hidup. Orangtuaku memang menyayangiku, jadi kupikir aku bukanlah anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi rasanya hidupku ada yang kurang. (Byun Baekhyun)

Sepertinya kisah romantic hanya milik gadis biasa yang mengharapkan seorang pangeran tampan. Lalu aku yang nyaris sempurna ini dianggap apa? Gadis cantik kaya raya dan dianugrahi kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi ini hanya bisa menjadi penonton saja? Huh! Dunia memang tak adil! (Lu Han)

Aku tak pernah ingin dilahirkan dengan semua kesempurnaan ini. Tidakkah kau pikir menjadi seorang yang sempurna sebenarnya adalah beban? Aku hanya ingin hidup biasa saja layaknya remaja normal,atau mungkin sedikit 'gila' (Wu Yifan)

Apa baiknya menjadi anak penurut? Aku berani bertaruh jika yang dilihat orang2 tentangnya hanya kebaikannya saja. Mereka tidak akan menyangka jika 'perfect boy' itu juga mempunyai kekurangan. Dan kekurangan 'perfect boy' itu adalah gadis yang kusukai. (Park Chanyeol)


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk di kamarnya. Nuansa biru muda mendominasi ruangan kecil tempat gadis berusia 18 tahun itu menghabiskan sebagian waktunya. Baekhyun-nama gadis itu tak berhenti bersungut2 sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolahnya. Ia bukanlah anak yang suka bergerutu seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia dibuat kesal dengan teman sekelasnya, Kim Jongdae yang selalu mengusik ketenangan batinnya. Bukan hanya kali ini Jongdae menggoda si imut Baekhyun, tapi hampir tiap ada kesempatan maka si berisik Jongdae akan selalu megganggu Baekhyun. Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara marah2 sendirinya. Sang eomma sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sangat cantik. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhun yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bergegas Baek, tetangga baru kita di seberang jalan itu mengundang kita dalam jamuan makan malam, nak. Berpakaianlah yang pantas karena mereka orang terpandang." Ujar eoma yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

'Apalagi yang akan menimpaku? Makan malam yang membosankan dengan orang kaya. Hufffft~' kesal Baekhyun.

Dengan enggan, Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan orangtuanya-Minho dan Taemin. Mengenakan lace dress warna putih ditambah flatshoes kuning kesayangannya, Baekhyun Nampak manis malam ini. Ia menggerai rambut sebahunya. Memaparkan poni indah yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Meski malas, ia pantang mengecewakan orangtuanya. Maka tak heran ia berdandan dengan sempurna malam ini.

"cantik sekali kau,Baek. Berharap putra Tuan Wu menyukaimu,eoh?" goda Minho sambil menyikut pelan anak perempuan kesayangannya. Sedangkan Taemin, hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya salah tingkah digoda sang ayah.

"aku bahkan tidak tau jika tetangga baru kita memiliki anak lelaki,Appa!" sungut Baekhyun kesal dengan pikiran mesum ayahnya.

Baekhyun ternganga begitu ia memasuki kediaman Wu family. Belum sempat ia terkesima akan mewahnya rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak jalan selebar 3 meter, ia terkejut dengan sergapan sempurna di pinggangnya. Membuat napasnya hampir tercekat jika saja tangan yang menggerayanginya tidak segera dilepaskan.

"temani aku kabur dari sini." Seret lelaki yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Baekhyun itu. Ia menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari 'istana yang tak mungkin ditinggali Baekhyun'. Mengambil motor besar dari garasinya dan mengajak gadis mungil yang belum diketahui namanya itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari keramaian.

Lagi2 Baekhyun terheran2 dengan cara berfikir orang kaya. Ia menatap bukit indah di hadapannya. Seumur hidup ia tinggal di Seoul tp belum sekalipun ia melihat pemandangan indah ini. Sedangkan orang asing ini dengan mudahnya menemukan surga dunia yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"hey..bagaimana menurutmu?" lelaki itu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah suara berat itu. Lagi2 ia percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada dan mujizatNya begitu nyata. Lelaki yang membawanya 'kabur' benar2 sempurna. Setidaknya secara fisik ia sempurna. Seluruh pahatan di wajahnya menyiratkan goresan Tuhan yang tak terelakan lagi keindahannya. Suaranya begitu indah terdengar dan tangan kokohnya benar2 membuat Baekhyun ingin meletakan hidupnya pada pemuda itu..

"kau~ ada apa denganmu eoh?" lelaki tampan ini mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan peri kecil ini dari lamunannya.

"aaah~ maafkan aku.. aku hanyaa"

"yaaa. Kau terkejut kan? Menurutmu, bagaimana tempat ini?" potong laki2 yang dengan gampangnya bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"uumm.. yeaah sangat indahh,uhmm~ maaf tapi aku belum mengenalmu" jawab Baekhyun takut2

"ooh maaf. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku pada penyelamatku hari ini. Namaku Kris Wu. Putra pemilik rumah yang kau datangi tadi" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. 'Manis' batin Baekhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan menatap tatanan dirinya di cermin. 'Perfecto' setidaknya begitulah pendapat gadis manis dengan balutan seragam kotak2 birunya. Ia merapihkan semua alat makeupnya ke dalam satu tas kecilnya sebelum ia menyambar tas yang lebih besar berisi buku2 pelajarannya. Sementara di ruang makan, Yixing eomma sudah menunggu putri semata wayangnya turun.

"cepatlah turun Lu, appa sudah terlambat" teriak Yixing yang masih terdengar anggun walau ia sudah memaksimalkan volume suaranya.

Luhan segera menarik roti yang sudah disiapkan Yixing, lalu bergegas menyeruput susu coklat kesukaaannya dan segera berlari menuju Maseratti hitam milik Junmyeon, ayahnya.

"luuu~ kau melupakan sesuatu" Yixing yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diantara Luhan dan Junmyeon sambil membawa sekotak bekal makan siang untuk Luhan. Gadis itu tak segan lagi langsung menyambar kotak berwarna putik di tangan eommanya, namun tangan lembut Yixing menahannya. "kau belum menciumku, baby" seru Yixing lagi

"aaah mianhae eommaa" Luhan mengecup singkat pipi tirus wanita paruh baya keturunan China itu. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum manis menikmati 2 wanita paling cantik dalam hidupnya tersenyum bahagia.

Pandangan mata Luhan menegang begitu ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia seolah enggan turun dari mobil appanya. Membuat Junmyeon memperhatikan arah pandng Luhan dengan seksama.

"heii~ bukankah itu Wu Yifan? Kupikir hanya Hangeng saja yang kembali" Junmyeon turun dari mobilnya, menyapa anak laki2 dari sahabatnya itu

"Wu Tifan, kaukah itu?" sapa Junmyeon ramah mebuat empunya nama memalingkan wajahnya

"ne, ini aku ajjushi. Senang melihatmu lagi" Yifan membungkuk 90 derajat, tanda ia begitu menghargai lawan bicaranya itu.

"apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Yifan?" Tanya Junmyeon lagi, kali ini ia melirik Luhan yang ternyata masih betah duduk manis di atas mobilnya "hey Lu~ sapa tunanganmu" Junmyeon hanya terheran melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak biasanya.

Dengan malas, Luhan menghampiri appanya dan juga Wu Yifan, lelaki yang amat dicintainya namun juga dibencinya.

"haii~ aku buru2. Kelas pertamaku Song songsaenim, appa. Aku harus tiba di kelas sebelum ia tiba. Bye Wu Yifan" Luhan berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama di sana. Ia tidak ingin melihat kemesraan Yifan dengan gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"kau kenal mereka Yifan?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Maserati Junmyeon melintasi gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa Junmyeon dan Luhan. Penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya dan juga sang putri, penerima peringkat pertama sejak semester 1, yang merupakan saingan Kyungsoo dalam hal pelajaran. Baekhyun bukannya ingin ikut campur, tapi ia penasaran mengapa anak baru seperti Wu Yifan mengenal dengan baik orang2 berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

"menurutmu aku siapa? Jika hanya Luhan dan Junmyeon ajushi sih aku mengenalnya" cengir Yifan santai sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang jelas membuat pemilik tangan terperanjat bukan main.

Park Chanyeol berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan malas. Ia bahkan seolah menyeret langkah kakinya. Ia benar2 tidak minat untuk mengikuti latihan basket hari ini. Entah mengapa ada tangan2 setan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di kelasnya yang nyaman. Atau jeritan malaikat yang nenyuruhnya menemani Zitao mengencani Sehun. Tapi sepertinya takdir menyuruhnya tetap mengikuti jadwalnya, latihan basket di ruang olahraga.

Di sinilah ia mendapati takdirnya. Takdir yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu ada di pikirannya dan Wu Yifan. Penghianat persahabatan mereka yang akan selalu jadi penghianat.

"chanyeol! Jangan berdiri saja di sana. Kau cepat pemanasan atau ku tambah lari 20 kali putaran dan sit up 100 kali?!" bentak Changmin hyung, guru olahraga sekaligus pembimbing klub basket yang hanya berbeda 5 tahun dari siswa kelas 3 Seoul High School.

"kita bertemu lagi, Kris Wu!" Chanyeol menyapa anak baru itu dengan senyum terlebarnya, namun juga senyum terpahit yang ia punya.


	4. Chapter 4

Yifan sedang memainkan smartphone nya ketika Hangeng menyapanya. Mau tidak mau perhatian Yifan teralihkan. Ia sebenarnya malas jika harus bicar serius dengan appanya. Bukannya ia tidak dekat dengan lelaki keturunan Cina tersebut, tapi bicara empat mata dengannya sama juga membicarakan pertunangannya dengan Luhan.

"kali ini appa serius Yifan. Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia, nak. Dan Luhanlah yang appa rasa pantas untukmu." Tepat dugaan Yifan. Appanya langsung membahas Luhan tanpa basa-basi lagi

"tapi aku masih sekolah, appa. Luhan juga. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan tidak menyukaiku" jawabnya enteng

"siapa bilang ia tidak menyukaimu? Luhan sangat mencintaimu, Yifan. Aku bisa melihat sorot matanya saat memandangmu. Urusan sekolah hal mudah bagiku dan Junmyeon, nak" ujar Hangeng mencoba meluluhkan hati Yifan.

"tapi appa, aku menyukai orang lain. Dan itu bukan Luhan." Jujur Yifan pada akhirnya.

Hangeng terlonjak dengan kata2 Yifan. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan jika ia menyukai orang lain. Yifan selalu menuruti kata2nya, walaupun bertunangan dengan Luhan itu yang selalu ditundanya. Hangeng mencoba mengingat siapa gadis yang disukai anaknya yang manis ini sampai ia menolak Luhan yang nyaris sempurna. Dan ia terpikirkan satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis yang sejak kepindahan Yifan ke Korea selalu menempel padanya. Mereka sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan Yifan selalu mengajari Baekhyun di rumah mewahnya. Mengajak gadis mungil tersebut menonton film atau bahkan meminta gadis itu menemaninya bermain basket. Baekhyun yang lembut dan imut membuat Yifan senang berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah melukai 2 hati.

Lu Han.

Gadis yang selalu menyimpan rasa sukanya kepada Yifan. Gadis yang selalu melihat pangeran pujaannya sejak mereka bahkan belum mengerti cinta. Gadis yang selama ini bermimpi menjadi pendamping Yifan untuk selamanya. Gadis yang saat ini mulai menyerah sejak kehadiran Yifan untuk kedua kalinya di hidupnya. Dengan membawa cinta lain, cinta untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung yang sempat dekat dengan Yifan. Namja yang masa2 sekolah menengah pertama selalu bersama dengannya. Namja yang merenggut nyawa Park Yura, kakaknya. Nama yang kini dengan santainya menggandeng, bahkan memeluk gadis yang selama ini disukainya. Oke salahkan Chanyeol dalam kasus ini karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendekati Baekhyun. Namun sakit hatinya terhadap Yifan membuat ia makin membenci namja blasteran China-Korea ini.


End file.
